Partner
by Aldira
Summary: For someone who didn't have many friends of his own, Zacharias was pretty good at giving advice.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Note: Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition with the task Hufflepuff x Hufflepuff friendship and the prompts partner and mirror.

**Partner**

"You'll cover for us, right?"

"I don't think—,"

"Great, thanks!"

With that said, the two boys ran off, snickering at the prospect of staying out late after hours, their steps smacking loudly as they sped down the corridor to who knows where.

Hannah frowned as she stared after their retreating forms. Even though she had been friends with them for the past few years, ever since she received her prefect's badge, Ernie and Justin took no time in using that to their advantage. Like right now. Just as Hannah had gained the privilege of scouring the halls at night for any students sneaking about, those two seemed to harbor the notion that this new ability extended to them as well. She understandably felt cheated. Maybe Ernie and Justin didn't think that they were taking advantage of her, but it seriously made her feel uncomfortable breaking the rules for allowing them to wander off after curfew. Hannah just couldn't apprehend them though; she would never hear the end of it. They would call her a traitor, and that was the worst possible thing you could be if you were a Hufflepuff. After all, loyalty comes first.

With a soft sigh, Hannah dragged her feet slowly down the corridor in the opposite direction of her friends. She would rather not run into them right now. Staring at the stone floor as she trudged forward, Hannah tried to think of ways to muster up the confidence to tell the two to stop but only drew a blank.

Hannah let out a yelp of surprise when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, Zach. I wasn't looking where I was going," Hannah admitted, sending an apologetic smile.

His lips pulled down into a frown. "For the last time, it's Zacharias."

Hannah just grinned, the two falling into step in silence. She knew that the fellow prefect didn't have that many friends, often sitting alone in the Great Hall during feasts, ignoring everybody around him in favor of a thick tome of a book. Hannah would occasionally wonder why he hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw with just how much she's seen him reading. Many students, and even teachers, were put off by his arrogant attitude, but his knowledge could probably rival that of Hermione Granger's. If she was completely honest, his smart comments did get to her at times, but then she would grin and brush them off. After all, he was a fellow Hufflepuff, even though it was a bit hard to see the kindness that they were known for, and Zacharias looked terribly lonely no matter how much he denied it.

"You're being awfully quiet today, not that I'm complaining," Zacharias commented, giving her a subtle glance, raising a curious brow.

Her hands instinctively started to play with each other, a sign that she was nervous. She bit her lip, ducking her head slightly to avoid looking at him.

"This wouldn't happen to involve the two meandering idiots out past curfew, would it?"

"You knew they were out here?" she asked, shocked.

"It was hard to miss with all their snickering," Zacharias rolled his eyes. "It's a wonder they didn't wake everyone in the castle."

"Why'd you let them off then?"

"I could, but then they'll just keep coming back through you. You have to be the one to tell them otherwise they'll never stop."

By now, the two had stopped walking, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Do I have to?" Hannah looked up at him hopefully.

He shrugged, crossing his arms. "It's your choice."

Hannah hesitated. "What if they hate me afterward?"

"I may not have that many, but I do know that if they truly are your friends, then they won't hate you over something as little as this."

Zacharias turned on his heel, continuing the patrol. Hannah hurried to match his stride. Silence descended on the pair. She didn't speak up again until they returned to the common room.

"Thanks, Zach," Hannah called out to him as he began to climb the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

He didn't pause, waving a hand to show that he heard her. "We're partners now, aren't we? We have to look out for each other, one way or another."

Hannah slept fitfully that night, worrying herself over the confrontation that would surely happen.

The next day, Hannah sat on her bed, building up the courage to speak to her friends. She stared at the handheld mirror, remembering Zacharias's words. With a deep breath, Hannah smoothed out any creases in her uniform before descending the stairs.

"—and so I think it'd be best if you two would stop sneaking around the castle at night," Hannah finished, staring at the boys nervously. Her hands started to move around again, but she shoved them behind her back to quell that urge. She waited with bated breath for their reactions. But it seemed that Hannah had worried for nothing.

Although the two were disappointed that their late night rendezvous would end, they took it in stride, agreeing to stop if it made Hannah uncomfortable.

As the trio made their way out the common room to the Great Hall, Hannah caught sight of a familiar figure slouched in an armchair, making eye contact with him before he quickly turned away. She smiled, telling her friends to go on ahead.

"Hey," Hannah greeted Zacharias who looked to be quite immersed in his book, "would you like to sit with us at breakfast?"

He made a great show of thinking about his answer before he closed his book dramatically. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," he sniffed as if it was incredibly gracious of him for even considering the question.

Hannah rolled her eyes at his behavior but smiled nonetheless.


End file.
